


Slayer Duke

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nikki Wood, a new slayer was called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer Duke

**Author's Note:**

> For the August Fic-A-Day.

Daisy Duke had always been able to out run, out drive, and out shoot her male cousins, but now suddenly she could do it without breaking a sweat. One day, a few months ago, she had suddenly had more strength and speed than normal. She hadn't done anything different, but she had become a hot chick with superpowers. And then the Council had found her.

Graveyards had always scared her but now she spent most nights there patrolling. Her life hadn't changed much, just the patrolling was added. Daisy had told her Uncle Jesse and cousins Bo and Luke; they had understood and stood beside her in her new calling.

Somehow, Uncle Jesse had more than understood, he had become her Watcher. That was how he knew so much and was so wise. Jesse may have been a rough moon shiner, but he had had some special schooling. Dukes had been Watchers as long as they had been 'shiners, they just hadn't ever been called to watch a Slayer. 'Til now, anyways.

It came as no surprise, though, that Hazzard County was rife with vampires and demons and the forces of darkness. People always said they do things differently in Hazzard County, what with 'shiners, ridge runners and Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg and all. The Duke family had been the cause of much of this worldly strangeness, so it was fittin' that they help solve the other worldy strangeness.

Daisy kept her job at the Boar's Nest, it was a great cover and did help provide money that was needed since most of Jesse's Watcher's pay went to bailing out Bo and Luke and repairing Jesse's truck from all the minor skirmishes it was in. Life continued much the same as it had since the War Between the States, with no one but the Dukes any the wiser about what went bump in the night.


End file.
